Kiss her
by PandF785
Summary: Another cliche story. Phineas and Ferb hold a prom. Will Isabella get what she always wanted? Read and review please :  One-shot only!


**Probably should be working on my other story, but when I have an idea I tend to forget it. Cliche? Well, that happens a lot in Phineas and Ferb now doesn't it?**

Isabella Garcia Shapiro walked over to Phineas and Ferb's house for another extraordinary day. Seemed like this summer would never end...

"Hey, Phineas. What'cha doin?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh, hi Isabella! We're hosting a prom tonight," Phineas said. Isabella felt her heart pound.

"Like the ones they have in high schools? The ones where memories are made? the one where girls and boys fall in love?" Isabella asked batting her eyelashes at him, hoping he'd get a little hint.

"Well..I guess so. Me and Ferb decided to have one for Candace and Jeremy. But anyone can come!" Phineas said.

"Oh. So, is it a girls choice of boys choice?" Isabella asked.

"Boys choice." Phineas said. He was distracted because he was waiting for trucks to come in with the supplies. "Oh and Isabella can I ask you something?"

"YES! I mean, sure go ahead." Isabella was excited. Maybe Phineas was asking her to the prom?

"I was wondering..." he started.

Isabella smiled at him, leaning closer.

"If maybe you'd..."

Isabella was nodding at him to say it.

"Like to get the Fireside Girls to help with the prom!" Phineas finished excitedly.

"YES! Wait, what?"

"Great! We're just gonna need some girls to help with all these flyers and to spread the news about it!"

"Oh." Isabella said. "Um, sure. That'll be fine. See you in a bit Phineas."

* * *

><p>Well there was still time, Isabella thought. Maybe he'd ask her later?<p>

Isabella smiled at that. The Fireside girls and her had put the fliers up and she had even gotten some news reporters let her to tell everyone to BE THERE, BE THERE, BE THERE!.

There was still a few hours before it started so Isabella decided to get her girls to come shopping with her. They went to many dress stores but Isabella couldn't find the one. She wanted not to find just any dress, but something that'd blow Phineas's socks off.

That's when she saw it. She knew it was the one. The price was half off and it was perfect. The girls went back to Isabella's house. Now all they had to do was get ready.

* * *

><p>Phineas looked around. The prom looked pretty good. He had everything checked off the list, but one. Ask a girl to the dance.<p>

That was a tricky one. He didn't know who to ask. He could ask one of the Fireside Girls but according to Ferb they all had dates. He could ask Candace but it would be very awkward. Plus she would be going with Jeremy.

What about Isabella? Well, wouldn't it be strange? I mean they were best friends and suddenly getting really close together to dance would be weird...But maybe he could ask her as a friend! That's be alright.

Phineas took out his cell phone and pressed Isabella's number on speed dial.

"Hey Phineas!"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Caller ID."

"Oh. Well anyways, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go with me to the prom tonight?" he asked, suddenly feeling nervous. He didn't even understand why.

"Like, as a date?" Isabella said. Phineas didn't notice her excited voice.

"Well, uh. Just as...friends," For some reason Phineas had troubles talking to her. He felt uncomfortable.

"Oh. Well, okay." Isabella's voice was clearly saddened but because of Phineas's obliviousness he didn't know.

"Great! I'll see you at 6:30?"

"Yeah, okay. Bye Phineas."

"Bye Isabella."

* * *

><p>It was 6:30 and the prom was already rocking. They had Ferb as the DJ and lights flashing everywhere. The backyard looked bigger then usual. People were dancing, talking a few were even just kissing.<p>

Phineas smiled as he saw his sister and Jeremy dancing together. He could tell Jeremy really cared for her and it was obvious she cared for him too.

Phineas looked around. Where was Isabella? She wasn't here yet. Should he have gone over to pick her up? He started going into the direction of her house when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Isabella and his eyes bulged out.

Isabella was dressed in a sparkling light blue dress that went to a little past her knees. Her hair was curled nicely and she wore a beautiful heart necklace. She had a tint of mascara and her smile made her look even more amazing. She was...beautiful!

"Hi, Phineas. What'cha doin?" She asked just a little flirty.

Phineas gulped. He started feeling sweaty. What was wrong with him? he had never thought of his best friend this way. Sure he thought she was cute, but not in such a way he wanted to grab her and bring her close to him.

"Phineas? Are you okay? You're starting to look a little pale." Isabella asked, worry coming into her voice.

"Oh, I'm fine..." Phineas said scratching his ear. "So...um what do you think of the dance?

"It looks great! Aweh, look it's Candace and Jeremy, they're dancing together!" Isabella said looking at the happy couple. She noticed Ferb giving her a thumb's up and she smiled back at him. The music changed to a slow song.

The people around them started moving around to find the people they wanted to dance with, while Isabella and Phineas stood there, awkwardly watching them.

Phineas hated just standing there. He got a sudden shot of courage and put his hand out to Isabella. "Would you like to dance?"

Isabella's face brightened as she took his hand. "Yes, yes I would."

The two went into the center. Phineas put his hands on her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders. They moved slowly to the music. Phineas was really enjoying this. Isabella felt like she was in a dream. The two didn't even notice the fact that everyone was watching the two.

Phineas saw Candace smiling at him and Jeremy giving him a thumbs up.

"Well, your brother finally got the courage to ask her. You must be proud of him," Jeremy said to Candace. And as Candace watched her little brother look lovingly at Isabella, she smiled.

"Yes, yes I am."

As the song was coming to an end, Phineas and Isabella saw a big light flash on them and they saw Ferb smiling at them. They stopped dancing and noticed everybody watching them.

"Well, don't just stand there! Kiss her!" Ferb said.

Isabella looked into Phineas's eyes and Phineas smiled back He finally understood why he'd been acting like all evening. This wasn't just any girl. This was Isabella. And he knew what he had to do.

He pulled Isabella into a passionate kiss that she gladly returned. The crowd erupted into cheers. The Fireside Girls high-fived each other. Candace and Jeremy gave each other a knowing smile. Buford and Baljeet (who were also there) gave each a friendly hug. And Ferb blinked.

As the two let go Isabella gave Phineas a smile. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that."

Phineas smiled back. "Apparently a long time."

**The End.**

**Please review :)**


End file.
